Quartet Love
by Riren18
Summary: Cerita cinta tentang 4 manusia yang saling mencintai sekaligus mengalami sakit dan kebingungan menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Persahabatan dan persaudaraan mereka pun menjadi taruhannya apabila mereka memilih untuk egois akan perasaannya. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita dari mereka berempat? Apakah pada akhirnya mereka menemukan kebahagiaan mereka atau malah sebaliknya? Check it out!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But Quartet Love is my original story.

Rate: T+

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, school life, and friendship.

Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, and many more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aine Kisaragi

Sejak hari itu dia telah membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya dan mampu membuatku tidak berpaling darinya. Perlahan sosok itu membuatku jatuh cinta. Sifatnya yang apa adanya bahkan terkesan kasar menjadi point utama aku mencintainya.

Namun, sayangnya dia lebih mencintai Ai, adik kembarku. Sosok ku di hadapannya tak lebih dari seorang teman.

Sakit ? Tentu rasanya sakit tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padanya. Entah kapan aku bisa melupakannya, cinta pertamaku...

Ai Kisaragi

Tanpa ku sadari diriku telah masuk ke dalam suatu cerita. Cerita yang sangat merumitkan. Semua berawal dari seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh kakak kembarku, Aine.

Pada awalnya aku tidak tertarik pada orang itu malah aku sedikit membencinya karena dia sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan itu malah tumbuh dengan bersifat sebaliknya. Ya... aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan Aine.

Bingung ? Tentu saja karena aku harus memilih dari dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah aku mengorbankan salah satunya ? Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?

Ranmaru Kurosaki

Dia dan dirinya adalah orang yang serupa tapi tak sama. Dia adalah orang ku cintai. Sifatnya yang sedikit angkuh padaku membuatku tertarik padanya.

Tanpa ku sadari, seseorang yang serupa dengannya menyukaiku. Walau masih belum jelas kebenarannya. Tapi, jika boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai dia dan segala sifat angkuhnya padaku namun aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya dirinya karena dia adalah temanku.

Entah aku harus bagaimana untuk mencari jawaban dan melakukan hal yang tepat untuk masalah ini...

Reiji Kotobuki

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada sahabat kalian sendiri?. Jika iya, maka sama denganku sekarang. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk mengisi hatinya dengan kehadiranku.

Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku tapi aku juga tidak tega melihatnya bersedih karena orang yang dicintai menyukai orang yang lain yang tak lain adalah kembarannya sendiri.

Aku tidak mau dia berhenti tersenyum. Aku mau melakukan apapun untuknya agar dia selalu tersenyum meskipun dia tak pernah menyadari atau menerima perasaanku. Aku rela melakukannya karena dia adalah seseorang yang berarti untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita cinta tentang 4 manusia yang saling mencintai sekaligus mengalami sakit dan kebingungan menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Persahabatan dan persaudaraan mereka pun menjadi taruhannya apabila mereka memilih untuk egois akan perasaannya.

Memilih di antara dua hal yang sulit tidaklah mudah. Karena jika mereka memilih salah satu dari pilihan tersebut berarti mereka harus bersiap menerima konsekuensi yang ada.

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita dari mereka berempat? Apakah pada akhirnya mereka menemukan kebahagiaan mereka atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE

Holla minna san Riren balik lagi nih ^_^. Kali ini Riren menulis fanfic dengan genre romance yang cukup membingungkan. Semoga fanfic ini bisa diterima oleh para readers. Karena Riren sudah masuk menjadi mahasiswa semester 6, maka kemungkinan Riren bakal suka break untuk nulis karena harus fokus sama skripsi. Tapi, Riren usahakan untuk selalu mengupdate cerita-cerita Riren yang masih belum dilanjut. Riren berharap para readers memberikan review untuk Riren karena review dari kalian adalah pembangkit semangat untuk Riren dalam menulis. Akhir kata Riren ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang suka membaca cerita Riren. Tanpa kalian Riren tidak akan ada di sini.

See you in the next chapter ^_^

Riren


	2. ここ に はじまる

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But Quartet Love is my original story.

Rate: T+

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, school life, and friendship.

Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, and many more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ai... Ai..."

"5 menit lagi, Aine. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Tidak bisa. Sudah siang, Ai. Ayo segera bangun."

"5 menit lagi."

"Jika kamu tak mau bangun jatah waffle mu akan ku makan setengahnya."

"Tidak boleh."

Seketika Ai bangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu. Aine pun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu sang adik kembarnya, Ai.

"Akhirnya kamu mau bangun juga. Sekarang kamu mandi lalu sarapan, ya. 30 menit lagi kita berangkat ke sekolah."

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan makan waffle ku."

"Tenang saja. Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda saja. Oh, ya, untuk minumnya kamu maunya apa?"

"Chocolatte milk."

"Wakatta."

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, Ai telah rapih dengan memakai seragam Shining International School yang tentu saja sama yang di pakai oleh Aine.

Ai dan Aine adalah anak kembar dari pasangan keluarga Kisaragi. Kedua orang tua mereka telah tiada sejak mereka masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Menyedihkan memang tapi mereka mampu menjalani hidup meskipun hanya berdua saja. Mereka berdua hidup dari uang beasiswa yang diberikan sekolah pada mereka berdua.

Aine adalah anak tertua dari si kembar identik. Aine lebih tua 1 menit dari Ai. Fisik keduanya begitu mirip, hanya model rambut saja yang berbeda. Keduanya diberkati bakat yang luar biasa dibidang musik, terutama dalam hal bernyanyi.

Kini si kembar sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Aine.

"Ne... Ai..."

"Ada apa Aine?"

"Apakah aku salah jika aku menyukai temanku sendiri?"

"Tidak. Siapa orang itu? Reiji ya?"

"Bukan Reiji. Bagiku Reiji sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aku akan memberitahu tapi kamu jangan kaget ya."

"Baiklah."

Ai pun masih mengunyah waffle nya sambil menunggu pembicaraan dari Aine.

"Orang yang ku sukai itu... Ranmaru Kurosaki."

"UHUK..."

Seketika Ai langsung tersedak waffle yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Aine pun langsung memberikan segelas air putih untuk Ai.

"Ai... minumlah."

Ai pun meminum air putih itu sampai setengah gelas.

"Aine..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Apa pengelihatanmu sedang mengalami masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Jujur saja aku sangat tidak setuju jika kamu sampai pacaran dengan preman penakut tapi sombongnya selangit seperti dia. Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama orang seperti dia?"

"Dia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ku temui. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya aku langsung jatuh cinta. Maaf jika terdengar berlebihan tapi itu murni perasaanku."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya karena dia pernah melakukan hal baik padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia selalu memberi makan kucing-kucing yang kelaparan di halaman belakang sekolah. Selain itu dia memiliki suara yang indah."

"Suara yang indah?"

"Iya. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya saat bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar bass nya. Di terlihat sangat keren di mataku."

"Aine, ku mohon jangan menyukai orang seperti dia dan jangan memilih jalan yang salah dengan mencintai sesama lelaki. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirimu nantinya dan aku tidak ingin kamu disakiti oleh orang yang tidak menghargai perasaanmu."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ai. Tapi, maaf aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya meskipun belum tentu dia mencintaiku. Aku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya."

"Ya... ku harap kamu selalu bahagia, Aine. Jika ada apa-apa segera beritahuku, ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Ai. Aku sayang padamu."

"Sama-sama, Aine. Aku juga sayang padamu."

Si kembar saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Tanpa keduanya sadari, kehangatan dan kepercayaan mereka akan di uji oleh suatu hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback 3 hari yang lalu...

DING... DONG...DING...DONG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan lantang. Para siswa dan siswi mulai keluar dari kelas menuju kafetaria sekolah. Begitupula Aine dan Reiji yang berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria.

"Ne... Aine chan, kamu mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita makan karage?"

"Karage di sini kurang enak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan niku udon?"

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita segera ke sana sebelum kehabisan."

"Ayo."

Sesampainya di depan konter makanan, ternyata barisan siswa-siswi cukup ramai. Aine pun ikut mengantri dalam barisan itu. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya dia mendapat giliran untuk memesan makanan dan minuman. Sementara itu Reiji mencari tempat untuk mereka makan.

"Bibi kami pesan niku udon nya 2 ya. Kamu mau minum apa, Reiji?"

"Hoy, bibi aku pesan niku udon nya 1 dan segelas air putih."

Seseorang di samping Aine pun ikut memesan menu yang sama seperti dirinya dan Reiji.

"Wah... maaf niku udon nya hanya tinggal 2 porsi dan baru saja dipesan oleh dia."

Ranmaru segera menoleh ke samping di mana Aine sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit takut sekaligus terpesona oleh sepasang iris perak milik Ranmaru.

"Ano... aku ganti pesananku saja. Aku mau pesan nasi kare dan satu niku udon. Untuk minumnya tolong 2 botol air mineral saja."

"Lalu niku udon yang satu lagi?"

"Untuk dia saja, bi. Maaf jika merepotkan bibi."

"Tentu saja tidak, nak."

"Arigatou."

"Douita. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Iya."

Sang bibi pemilik konter makanan pun pergi dari hadapan Aine dan Ranmaru. Suasana canggung dan hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikan bagianmu untukku. Lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikanmu. Aku Kurosaki Ranmaru. Kau?"

"Kisaragi Aine. Kamu boleh memanggilku apa saja."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Aine."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ranmaru."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Seketika Aine merasa ada debaran aneh dalam dadanya. Kehangatan dari tangan Ranmaru membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tanpa Aine dan Ranmaru sadari, sejak saat itulah kisah ini dimulai...

.

.

.

.

Setelah sang bibi mengambil makanan pesanan mereka, Aine dan Ranmaru pun pergi menuju meja yang telah di tempati Reiji.

"Kau sendirian saja ke sini?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama temanku. Itu dia orangnya."

Aine pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja yang di tempati Reiji.

"Tak ku sangka bertemu denganmu lagi, Reiji."

"Wah... Ran-Ran, hisashiburi. Aitakatta."

Reiji pun bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki dan bersiap memeluk sang sahabat lama tapi Ranmaru dengan cepat berkelit menghindari pelukan Reiji. Alhasil Reiji pun hanya memeluk udara hampa.

"Hidoi, Ran-Ran. Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Apa kau tak merindukan ku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Seketika panah imajiner langsung menusuk dada Reiji. Ekspresi wajah Reiji langsung berubah murung.

"I'm just kidding. Please don't make expression like that."

Ranmaru pun memberi sebuah pelukan ringan pada Reiji. Seketika Reiji pun membalas pelukan Ranmaru. Keduanya tak peduli dengan orang lain yang melihat keduanya. Saling berpelukan itu wajar saja bukan apabila lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatmu sendiri?.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne... Aine chan, perkenalkan ini sahabatku sejak SMP, Kurosaki Ranmaru. Ran-Ran perkenalkan ini sahabatku sekaligus teman sekelasku, Kisaragi Aine."

"Ya. Tanpa kau beritahu aku sudah tahu namanya."

"Kalian sudah berkenalan? Kapan?"

"Ketika aku sedang mengantri makanan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Ranmaru."

"Begitu ya?. Chotto matte, Aine chan, kau barusan memanggil Ran-Ran dengan nama kecilnya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Reiji?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya agak kaget saja karena Ran-Ran paling tidak suka orang yang tidak dikenalnya memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi, kalau dia tidak protes berarti tidak apa-apa."

"Tentu aku tidak apa-apa jika dia memanggil namaku dengan benar. Daripada kau yang seenaknya membuat nama yang menjijikan."

"Itu namanya panggilan kesayangan untuk sahabatku."

"Cih."

Ketiganya pun asyik pun berbincang-bincang. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Aine..."

Aine menoleh ketika sebuah suara tak asing memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Ai?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kamu perlu bantuan apa dariku?"

"Kita bisa membicarakannya disini. Kotobuki san, maaf aku ada urusan dengan Aine. Kami duluan."

"Reiji, Ranmaru. Maaf aku duluan, ya."

"Ok."

Setelah si kembar pergi, Ranmaru terus menatap ke arah di mana sanga kembar menghilang.

"Oi, Reiji..."

"Nani?"

"Yang tadi mirip dengan Aine itu siapa?"

"Dia adik kembarnya Aine. Namanya Ai. Walau terlihat identik, sifat keduanya jauh berbeda. Aine itu lembut dan hangat sementara Ai itu terkesan agak dingin dan ketus jika berbicara. Walau begitu, Ai adalah orang yang baik."

"Hmmm... begitu ya."

"Jangan bilang kau suka pada Ai ya?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Reiji dan sontak membuat Reiji berteriak kesakitan dan Ranmaru pun pergi meninggalkan Reiji sendirian di meja.

End of the flashback

.

.

.

.

.

Ding... dong... ding... dong...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pembelajaran pun berbunyi. Para siswa pun bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama, termasuk si kembar.

"Aine chan..."

Merasa dipanggil, Aine pun menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Reiji.

"Ada apa, Reiji?"

"Kamu bisa mengajarkanku tentang teori musik klasik?. Aku tidak mengerti soal itu. Ku mohon bantu aku, Aine chan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, Reiji. Nanti malam kamu bisa ke kamarku."

"Terima kasih, Aine chan."

"Aine, kamu terlalu baik sama dia. Kalau begitu terus kapan dia mandirinya?. Kau juga kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mengerjakan sebisamu. Jangan bergantung terus sama Aine."

"Sudahlah, Ai. Karena Reiji tidak mengerti makanya dia bertanya dan kita wajib menolong seseorang yang sedang kesulitan, Ai."

"Ya. Baiklah, aku menyerah."

"Wah terima kasih, Ai-Ai."

"Kimochi warui."

"Hidoi..."

Ai pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Reiji yang memasang wajah sok sedih.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Reiji dan Aine belajar bersama tentang teori musik klasik. Sementara itu, Ai sedang menenangkan diri disebuah gazebo dekat danau. Angin malam pun berhembus pelan menerpa rambut cyan milik Ai yang kini digerai begitu saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, ada seseorang berjalan mendekati Ai.

"Oi..."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Ai pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ai pun melihat sebuah sosok berambut silver dengan gaya spiky. Dengan cepat, Ai segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang tersebut.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Tentu saja mencari ketenangan. Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu, ya."

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu."

Setelah itu hanya ada hening yang menemani keduanya.

"Mana kembaranmu?"

"Ada di kamar. Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Oh, ya, kau ini Aine ya?"

"Salah. Aku bukan Aine."

"Berarti kau adalah Ai?"

"Ya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Oh, ya, bisakah kau ramah sedikit padaku?"

"Ku rasa tidak bisa. Apalagi kau tipe orang yang tak punya sopan santun terhadap orang lain."

"Excuse me? Tak punya sopan santun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau telah mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya milik Aine. Kejadian di kafetaria."

"Soal itu ternyata... asal kau tahu ya. Aine sendiri yang mengalah untukku dan aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk memberikannya padaku. Apa kau sudah mengerti, onna otoko?"

Tak lama sebuah suara tamparan bergema nyaring membelah keheningan. Rasa perih pun segera merambat di pipi kanan Ranmaru yang kini telah tercetak bekas tamparan dari Ai.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti padaku atau Aine. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Cih... berani juga kau rupanya. Memangnya kau bisa melawanku dengan tubuh yang mirip dengan anak perempuan itu?"

"Kau menantangku, Kurosaki?"

"Ya. Aku menantangmu."

"Baiklah. Kau mau berduel dengan apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan bela diri? Apa kau sanggup, huh?"

"Tentu saja. Ku pastikan kau menyesal karena telah menantangku."

"Coba saja kau buktikan kalau memang bisa menang melawanku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu siapa pemenangnya."

Tak lama keduanya mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Selang beberapa detik keduanya pun mulai melancarkan serangan pada musuh. Ranmaru beberapa kali melancarkan serangan pada Ai tapi semua berakhir gagal karena Ai bisa menghindari serangan. Kini giliran Ai yang menyerang. Dengan satu jurus, Ranmaru pun akhirnya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Ai di karenakan Ai telah mengenai pipi sebelah kanan, perut dan 'aset masa depan'nya.

"Payah sekali. Padahal badanmu lebih kekar dariku ternyata tidak sama dengan kekuatannya. Dasar tuan mulut besar."

"Kau curang karena telah mengenai titik yang seharusnya tidak boleh di serang. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa menang mudah darimu, onna otoko."

Ai pun bersiap melayangkan satu tijuan pada Ranmaru tapi...

"Ai... please stop this."

Mendengar suara sang kembaran, Ai pun menahan tangannya untuk tidak memberi tinjuan pada wajah Ranmaru. Aine dan Reiji pun menghampiri mereka untuk menenangkan keduanya. Aine menghampiri Ranmaru sementara Reiji menghampiri Ai.

"Kalian berdua sebenaranya ada apa? Kenapa Ranmaru bisa seperti ini?. Tolong jelaskan padaku dan Reiji."

Ai pun langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dia yang mulai duluan. Dia mengataiku onna otoko. Aku juga kesal karena di kafetaria dia telah mengambil makanan yang seharusnya jadi milikmu."

"Soal makanan, aku memang sengaja mengalah karena aku rasa Ranmaru lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Lalu Ranmaru kamu juga jangan suka mengatai orang yang tidak baik karena nanti diri kamu sendiri yang rugi. Sekarang liat saja wajahmu jadi lebam begini kan."

"Ran-Ran, asal kamu tahu saja kalau Ai-Ai itu master segala bela diri. Walau dari tubuhnya tidak mengatakan seperti itu tapi waktu pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa dia bukan orang biasa."

"Kamu mau memuji atau menghina ku, hah? Mau ku beri pukulan juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Ran-Ran soal dirimu, Ai-Ai."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja. Malas sekali melihat wajahnya. Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar, Aine."

"Aku akan ke kamar setelah mengobati Ranmaru. Kamu pergi duluan saja, Ai."

"Kamu ini terlalu baik, Aine. Ya sudahlah. Setelah itu, kamu langsung kembali ke kamar."

"Iya."

Setelah itu Ai pun pergi dari hadapan ketiga orang itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan adikku padamu. Ku mohon maafkan Ai."

"Daijobu. Salahku juga karena membuatnya kesal tanpa tahu jika dia hebat dalam hal bela diri. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kamu tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

"Tapi..."

'"Sudah ku bilang, tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kamu membantu berjalan hingga ke kamarku?. Kaki dan tubuhku masih terasa sakit saat di gerakan."

"Tentu. Oh, ya, Reiji kalau kamu mau balik ke kamarmu silahkan saja. Aku mau mengantar Ranmaru dulu, ya."

"Baiklah. Apakah kamu butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aine dan Ranmaru pun berjalan meninggalkan Reiji sendirian. Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, kini Reiji menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih dan tak rela. Ya... Reiji menyukai Aine dan dia tidak rela jika Aine bersama dengan yang lain walaupun itu temannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hola minna san Riren balik lagi nih ^_^

Setelah sekian lamanya akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mungkin di chapter ini ceritanya masih biasa saja dan terkesan agak kurang jelas serta terkesan sedikit gaje. Jujur agak bingung mau ceritain apalagi karena belum dapat inspirasi untuk cerita ini meski konsepnya sudah ada. Riren harap cerita ini dapat di terima oleh para reader. Mungkin untuk chapter berikutnya Riren belum bisa jamin updatenya cepet karena Riren lagi dalam masa kritis di kuliah Riren. Mungkin cukup sekian dari Riren, Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Mohon reviewnya ya minna san ^_^

Riren


End file.
